The Sun Also Rises
by Niknakz93
Summary: Malec fluff. So fluffy it can choke. -Oneshot-


**Just random Malec fluff. Intended to be a one shot but... does anyone want to read more? Reviews much love thanks x**

* * *

Alec just stood awkwardly next to the front door as more people somehow managed to cram themselves into the apartment. It was tight and uncomfortable. Not to mention more than a little claustrophobic. He'd arrived to find the place swarming with vampires, warlocks and a few other Downworlders. No weres though. He guessed because of the vampires. A fight would break out in a heartbeat.

Magnus had never mentioned a party to him when he'd called, sounding extraordinarily cheerful, to come over. Then again, the warlock always sounded cheerful these days whenever he called. A few nights ago, he'd called at the crack of dawn. Alec answered it, his eyes not even open to hear _"I love you."_ Then the phone had been disconnected and he groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed once more. He didn't go back to sleep after that. Magnus' little habits of calling whenever he wanted, no matter the time, was sweet, but sometimes annoying with his timing. But Alec never complained- he did it back to get revenge.

Once he'd called at three in the morning and Magnus had answered, sounding half asleep. Alec merely went, imitating him, "I love you" then put the phone down. They never complained to each other about the calls. Both loved them.

The party was loud and hot as Alec squeezed through the mass of bodies, the music loud in his ears. He felt odd and out of place in ensemble of black jeans and white t-shirt topped with a black leather jacket with little sharp spikes on the shoulders. Magnus had made him wear it or he wasn't allowed in. His boots were matching.

A vampire eyed up the _Voyance _rune upon the back of his hand as he passed. Alec didn't have to be psychic to know that the Downworlder wanted to rip his head off. Maybe he wondering why a Shadowhunter was here? Alone in the middle of a party of this kind?

The vampire took a step forwards, blocking his progress. Alec cocked a brow and asked coolly "Yes?"

"You're either exceedingly brave, or incredibly foolish."

"I'm not afraid of you. You have a face like a demon that's been dipped in crap." Alec simply told him, voice calm and almost bored. The vampire snarled and started forwards, but Alec spied a tall figure behind the vampire. His midnight hair was gelled up into spikes and the tips were dyed a bright red. Suddenly, the vampire yelled in agony, clamping his hands over his mouth and Alec saw that his fangs had been deliberately forced out and from the way he was writhing, they were being yanked out slowly and agonizingly.

"And it's just your bad luck that the boy you have a mind to kill is my boyfriend. So, unless you want me to yank your fangs out, apologize and leave."

There was blood running off his chin as he spat out to Alec "Sorry." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he turned tail and shoved his way through the crowd towards the door.

"Can't take you anywhere, can we?" Magnus told him cheerfully, as if threatening to de-fang a vampire had been nothing. With a quiet snort, Alec just retorted "You failed to mention there would be a party here tonight. What's it in honor of? Your hair?"

With his eyes flickering up, Magnus just reached up and tugged at a spike, grinning out "Actually, it's not. Amazing though, aren't they?"

"Well…" Alec looked around for something to say and settled with his clothes. "They match what you're wearing." He was wearing black boots with matching tight jeans. A bright red vest clung to his chest and Alec found his eyes wandering to the sight of his bare arms. For a party, he seemed rather simple and plainer than usual. Strange. Either way, Alec liked it.

"You like it?" Magnus asked, ignoring the people around them as he took a step forwards, slipping his hands into the Shadowhunter's back pockets, a cheeky grin upon his face. With a smile, Alec nodded, glancing around with a spot of red in his cheeks.

There was a pause and Magnus tugged his hands from the pockets, his eyes sparkling with childish excitement as he caught Alec's hand, telling him "Come-"

"Where are we going?" Alec asked in confusement as they cut through the crowd easily, everyone moving out of the way. No one wanted to stand in his way after they'd seen what he'd done to the vampire.

Magnus never replied, but he tugged on Alec's hand, leading them to his room where he pushed the door open that led to his room. Alec had to wonder how the partygoers hadn't invaded there yet. The door was probably spelled to open to his touch, and only his.

As soon as the door closed, Alec blinked in utter surprise as he was pushed against it, lips crashing to his own. For a good few minuets, Alec let him kiss him with a heated passion, too much in shock to move his arms that were hanging useless at his sides.

When Magnus pulled away, Alec's cheeks were bright red. "And… I-" he just tried to say, but failed. His back was hurting from where the spikes on his jacket were digging into him. Alec shrugged the jacket off and let it drop to the floor. A moment later, he spied the warlock's eyes appraising him in admiration. He raised his hands and trailed them over Alec's stomach, very nearly whining out "_How _can you get abs like that? They're just so perfect I could touch them forever and a day."

"Is that why you bought me in here? To… molest me?"

"Don't you enjoy my molesting?" Magnus asked innocently, the music pounding in the background. There was the sound of raised voices and the warlock scowled, muttering out "Hold that thought-" he spun around on his boot-clad heels and stalked out the room. Alec listened to him shoo the partygoers out. He'd had enough.

He crossed over to the bed that was today king sized with black silk covers and sheets. They were luxurious to touch.

"_Alec?"_

He was just about to sit down upon it when he heard Magnus call him from the main room. With a sigh, he quit the act of sitting down and strolled into the living room that was strewn with plastic cups and liquid on the floor. It was an utter mess.

Magnus kicked a red plastic cup away and crossed over to the stereo, prodding at a few buttons and music, considerably lower in volume than before, started to play. He outstretched his hand and wiggled his ring clad fingers, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Alec concluded he was having one of his childish moments and laughed, shaking his head as he muttered out "I don't dance."

"Not even for me?" more wiggling fingers. Alec just folded his arms defiantly over his white t-shirt clad chest, an eyebrow raised. Magnus started to pout. A deliberate and over-the-top one that made Alec crack a smile after a moment, rolling his eyes. He stepped forwards and grabbed his hand.

"You're the woman in this relationship." Alec told him as if they were about to ballroom dance. Magnus scoffed and smirked playfully. "With the way you whine and pout _so _adorably? You are."

"We could argue about this all night, you know?"

"And I would win." Magnus told him confidently, taking hold of the boys hips while Alec did the same.

The pair just swayed together and Magnus was fighting back a laugh, Alec could tell. He asked what was so funny and the warlock just told him in amusement "You really can't dance."

Alec's cheeks went red once more and Magnus told him with a gentle chuckle, raising his hands to cup his face into them "You are _so _adorable when you're embarrassed."

Wrinkling up his nose, Alec simply retorted with "Cruel."

"No I'm not." Magnus pressed his lips back to the boys lips, kissing him sweetly for a minuet or two. As he pulled away, he told Alec quietly "Actually, today is our anniversary."

Alec blinked in surprise "Really-?"

"Mmmhmm. I forget which one, but yes."

"Was that… the party? What it was for?"

"Yes. Well, half. I just wanted an excuse."

Alec snorted and glanced to the stereo. A song named _Delphic – The Sun Also Rises_ was playing. He liked it. Without hesitation, he threw his arms around Magnus' neck, crushing his lips to his own, winding a hand into thick black locks as he drew him closer. Alec never noticed himself pushing the warlock backwards until his back was pressed against a bright red wall, attacking each others' lips hungrily. When Alec pulled away, they were both out of breath and panting.

"I think we should go to bed before things escalate." Alec muttered out and Magnus glanced around at the mess. He needed to clear up, but nah. Not tonight. He couldn't be bothered. Snapping his fingers, the music switched off and he nodded

"_Bed it is. I'm not done with you yet."_


End file.
